Because of You
by Eun Ri Lee
Summary: Semuanya karna cinta seorang Do Kyungsoo.. Mengenalkan Kai pada asa yang tak pernah putus ketika hal yang ia inginkan melebur sia-sia... #lagi-lagi summary gak nyambung


**Author : Ay**

**Story idea : Nacchan**

* * *

**D.O POV**

Petak-petak langkahku menjurus pada Kai yang terduduk diatas rerumput hijau. Bukit indah disekitar pegunungan Jiri adalah tempat terindah kami. Meluapkan rasa rindu, berbagi kasih, dan bercengkrama riuh diikuti nyanyian merdu burung merpati putih

"Kai..."

Sapaku padanya, dan membuat namja ini berbalik menoleh. Kulihat ia tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepala, menatapku dengan mata sipit karna silau matahari senja

"Boghosipoyo..."

Sahutku kembali dan kali ini membuatnya tertawa geli. Itu sontak membuatku kesal seketika! Ku pout-kan bibirku dan mendekati ia lalu terduduk juga disampingnya

"Kau tambah cantik..."

Ucap Kai ditengah keheningan kami. Kutolehkan wajahku padanya dan melihat ia kembali melontar senyum yang membuat jantungku seolah meronta ingin keluar saja

"Enak saja! Aku ini namja, kau bilang seperti itu!"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Eoh? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu jika marah Kyungsoo...buahahahaha..."

"Ish~ Kamjjong!"

"Mwo? Hey...jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tak lajim itu!"

"Kau sendiri yang memulai, mengatakan aku cantik!" Ucapku mendengus dan berpaling muka darinya

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu chagi..."

"Aku ini tampan!"

"huh~ ya sudahlah..."

Keheningan kembali menjalar. Kuhembuskan nafasku berat dengan menatap kosong kedapan

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kai dengan suara beratnya

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke Seoul?" Balas tanyaku dengan memasang mimic senduh

"Nde~ kau tahu bukan? Menjadi dancer adalah cita-cita terbesarku selama ini"

Kini ku tundukkan wajahku, dengan tujuan menyembunyikan merah hidungku karna menahan tangis. Namun tiba-tiba Kai merengkuh pundakku begitu erat dan mengangkat daguku, mensejajarkan dengan paras tampannya

"Aku tahu ini berat...tapi kau tak boleh keras kepala Kyungsoo..."

"Tapi Kai...sudah 3 tahun ini kau meninggalkanku, dan kau hanya menemuiku 2 hari saja. Aku merindukanmu Kai...hiks..."

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya didepan Kai. Sengaja...biar ia tahu bagaimana susahnya menahan kesakitanku saat Kai jauh dariku

**Greepp!**

Tiba-tiba saja Kai menarik pundakku kedalam pelukannya. Sejenak membuatku tertegun, namun akhirnya menangis kembali. Dada bidang Kai kini basah karna air mata itu...

"Uljimma...aku janji...setelah semua selesai, aku akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untukmu"

Kuregangkan pelukan kami agar aku mampu mentapa matanya. Memastikan apakah dia berbohong atau tidak

"...jinjjayo?"

"nde...nanti malam bersiaplah. Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Sampai jumpa..."

**Chu~**

Setelah mengecup keningku dengan usapan gusar tangannya disurai hitamku, kini Kai berlari pergi. Sesempatnya ia menoleh, melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis padaku

Aku tahu Kai...kau juga merindukanku...meski tubuhmu kini mulai menjauh dan buram karna silau matahari senja itu, aku masih mampu menatap senyum bahagiamu

* * *

**Author POV**

Terlihat dari pantulan kaca, begitu tampannya namja mungil itu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak. Sejenak ia tersenyum melihat parasnya sendiri didepan pantulan kaca tersebut

"Aku...em...tampan...hihi!"

Gerutunya sendiri sebelum berbalik badan dan siap melaju menemui namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya diruang tamu

"huh~ kau ini lama sekali Kyungsoo-ya!"

"mianhae Kai...suruh siapa kau menemuiku sesore ini. Bukankah kau sudah mengirim pesan padaku dinner kita dimulai jam 7? Masih setengah 7 kau sudah disini...huh..."

"ah ya sudahlah! Kajja..."

"eoddika?"

"jangan banyak bicara! Nanti kau juga tahu bawell!"

Solot Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya berulang kali

Kini kedua namja itu mulai menelusuri jalanan beraspal, memecah hiruk piruk mobil yang berlalu lalang. Setelah keduanya sampai dicafé tujuan, Kai mencoba menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk menemukan tempat duduk yang pas dengan tema mereka malam ini

"Kau harus tunggu disini!" titah Kai untuk Kyungsoo yang terduduk polos dibangku pesanannya

"kau akan kemana?"

"tunggu saja disini..." jawab Kai dengan mata yang tersenyum(?) menatap manic mata Kyungsoo

"geure...palliwa nde!"

Setelah mencubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo, Kai segera beralik dan menemui keniatan awalnya

Beberapa menit Kyungsoo menunggu, ia mulai merasa bosan. Kyungsoo mulai berdiri dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, menjumpai tepi café. Berniat untuk melihat sejenak kegiatan malam di Gangnam

Semilir angin sukses mengibaskan sebagian helai poni Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah imutnya, Kyungsoo menyeka helaian itu kembali seperti semula

"wooaaaa~ ice cream!"

Teriak girang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat bahagia. Melihat kedai ice cream disebrang jalan, membuatnya ber-images anak TK dengan egoh untuk mendapatkan ice cream itu secepatnya

Langkah Kyungsoo ia perlebarkan sendiri untuk menemui keinginannya. Tanpa bertolah-toleh ia menerobos padatnya jalanan Gangnam sesuka hati. Hingga tanpa ia sadar, sedan hitam yang kini beradius 1 meter darinya melesat bak secepat kilat dan...

**Ciiiiiiittttt...jedduaakkk...braaakkk!**

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Detak-detak nadi terasa berhenti sejenak. Kesaksian alam bahkan seakan ikut bersaksi atas kejadian ini. Hampir tak ada semilir angin berhembus...sunyi...sepi...hening tak ada bising

"hiks...hiks...hiks...KAI...!"

Teriak Kyungsoo merintih dengan deraian airmatanya. Mencoba berlari, menemui Kai dengan wujud berlumuran darah disekujur tubuhnya

"KAI...! hiks...hiks..."

Erang Kyungsoo saat mendekap kepala Kai yang bercucuran darah tiada henti. Namja kecil itu terus menangis, hingga kulit putih susunya berubah menjadi merah karna emosi yang tak stabil

"mianhae...hiks...hiks..."

* * *

**Skip | 2 weeks later**

** - Hospital -  
**

"pagi Kai..."

Sapa Kyungsoo saat memasuki ruang inap Kai dirumah sakit selama 2 minggu ini. Namun sosok yang ia sapa, tetap saja tak merespon sedikitpun dari pergerakannya

Kyungsoo tertunduk lemas. Merasa bersalah kembali untuk keseribu kalinya. Mengingat kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu, yang terfikir semua terjadi hanya karna salahnya seorang

Perlahan...bahkan itu terjadi hampir disetiap menit kehidupan Kyungsoo selama ini

Meneteskan airmata, meski ia tahu...

Semua yang ia lakukan tak akan membuat Kai kembali membawa ke 2 kakinya yang patah karna kecelakaan itu

"Kai...jeball...maafkan aku..."

Rintih Kyungsoo disamping ranjang namun Kai tak mau sedikitpun melihat wajahnya

"kumohon..."

"kau telah menghancurkan mimpiku" ucap Kai datar tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis terseduh disampingnya

"KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN MIMPIKU! APA KAU PUAS EOH?!"

Hujat Kai telak didepan raut Kyungsoo yang kalut. Keadaan ini semakin mempersulit hatinya untuk berhenti menahan sakit. Namun Kyungsoo...apalah daya...

"apapun...apapun itu Kai...jika kau merasa puas, maka lakukanlah apapun padaku...asal kau mau memaafkanku...hiks"

"huh! Aku sudah hancur! Jadi untuk apa lagi omong kosong itu! pergilah"

"Kai...aniyo..."

"KUBILANG PERGILAH...!"

"jika kau mau aku merasakan kesakitanmu saat ini...maka sakiti aku saat ini juga!"

Namja kekar itu tertegun. Meneguk kasar salivanya saat Kyungsoo malantunkan penuturan itu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo keluar ruangan hingga beberapa menit, ia terlihat kembali dengan membawa satu benda ditangan kanannya

"jika kau ingin aku menjadi sepertimu saat ini, maka potong kakiku juga Kai...!"

"buang kapak itu! apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"ani Kai...potong kakiku dengan kapak ini! Jeball...asal jangan usir aku dala hidupmu, aku terlalu mencintaimu...hiks...hiks..."

"Kyungsoo..."

"hiks...YAAAAKK...!"

"HENTIKAN...!"

**Praaangg..**

Tampis tangan Kai untuk kapak yang tadi Kyungsoo genggam. Tapak itu kini terjatuh, membuat guci disamping ranjang Kai pecah karna benturannya. Kai kini bergeser posisi dari katil, meski harus terjatuh untuk menemui Kyungsoo yang menggigil dengan tangisannya

**Greepp**

Dengan kasih cinta mereka, Kai lampiaskan perasaan itu dengan memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa cela

"apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo...hiks...jangan...jeball...jangan lakukan itu...aku mencintaimu..."

"Kai..."

"ani...jangan kau lakukan itu..."

"Kai...?"

"jeball...hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Tangis Kai semakin menjadi dengan memeluk Kyungsoo didepannya. Mereka hening dan larut dalam dekapan hangat yang mereka rasakan. Semilir angin kiriman Tuhan merasuk...berselang menembus cela deru nafas 2 insan itu, hingga mampu mendinginkan panas hati yang kemarin berkelabuh...

* * *

**Kai POV**

Binar-binar yang bergemelap dilangit malam ini sungguh indah. Meski kini aku hanya mampu memandanginya dengan terduduk diatas kursi rodaku. Jalan yang tak pernah kuduga, mimpi besarku untuk menjadi dancer terkenal terlebur dititik hidupku saat ini

Tidak...aku tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo...maupun Tuhan...

Aku sadari betapa egoh-nya diriku selama ini, dan inilah tegurannya

Mungkin Tuhan murka, saat mendapati Kyungsoo terus menangis dipangkuan do'anya karna aku

Mencintaiku...aku yakin...ia terlalu mencintaiku,

Hingga meski bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkannya, ia masih saja menungguku

Seulas senyum tulusku mengembang mengingat raut Kyungsoo

Terlebih mataku semakin berbinar melihatnya yang tengah memanggang daging untuk pesta kecil kami mala mini

"hai Kai...! hihi..."

Sapanya dengan ceria seperti masalalu kami yang selalu bersama. Menaiki sepeda kecilku bersama, bermain layang-layang bersama...masa-masa itu sangatlah indah...

"Tada...!"

Deruan suara Kyungsoo mengagetkanku. Aku bergidik geli sekaligus tersenyum melihat tingkah konyolnya seperti ini. Dia memasang wajah, yang kurasa terimut yang pernah kulihat. Ah...aku yakin ia pasti sengaja. Karna ia ingin mempelajariku tentang teory, bahwa terbukti hanya dia namja yang paling lucu, yang selalu berkeliaran dideruan nafasku

"saatnya makan My Kkamjonng...hihihi...aaaaaa..."

Ucap Kyungsoo kembali sambil membuat ancang-ancang pesawat terbang untuk meyuapiku sepotong steak lezat

"masitke!"

"mwo...? jinjja...ah...aku benar-benar pandai memasak. Hahaha..."

Tawa riang kami berseru...meninggalkan jejak kebahagian dimalam ini...

Kyungsoo...it's because of you...

Youngwonhi saranghaeyo~

**The End...**


End file.
